


[ON HOLD] Hermitcraft Season 6| Demise: The Voices

by PastelLilies



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft Minigames, Season 6 Demise, season 6 hermitcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLilies/pseuds/PastelLilies
Summary: This is a story based on Hermitcraft Season 6's minigame, Demise, that was made by Grian.i had stumbled upon this MAP of Demise (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-y0qdYpsRU&list=LLlDhbyZm3IPESMlEIpAwAOA&index=4&t=0s) when I realised that there was so much more than just you die and then you try to kill others until there's the last person. (You should go watch it, its really good!)Hermits who did not participate in Demise will be counted as "spared", "on break", or "inactive" in the story.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Wants To Rule The World | HermitCraft Demise MAP | Complete](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614755) by AoiKitty. 



> Hi! This is just a Demise fanfic, nothing interesting...yet.  
> Also, I will make up personalities and stuff, so don't get suprised if its a little off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just stuff I have to say before the story starts!

###  Author's Notes

Hi! Its Lily. I just wanted to say a few thingys before you read the story.

-A few hermits might be OOC, just warning you now. (Suggestions are welcome!)

-The tags for characters are weird ;-;, so that's why I had to change them

-The story probably won't be updated on a schedule, although you can expect at least 1 chapter finished per week. 

Well that's kinda it-

(All story notes will be in bold, I guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well anyway, enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My trap is set. Now I just have to wait until someone falls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! One day I just decided to make a Fan Fiction of Hermitcraft Demise.  
> This is just the Prologue, nothing interesting yet.

###  Prologue

_"My trap is set. Now I must wait until someone falls."_

* * *

It was a stormy day on Hermitcraft. Or, at least in Hermitland. 

The Hermits were all busy, doing thier thing, except Grian. He was wandering around, and saw a hand. A skeleton hand, with a handful of diamonds in its palm. Grian quickly estimated and concluded that it was around 900 diamonds? Maybe? 

_Huh, that's strange. Did someone build it? Grian looked around, hoping to find a clue to who built it, like a build style hint. Why is that there?_ Grian wondered. He got closer, and saw a sign, with one word on it. " _Demise_ " There was also a board of Minecraft Heads, for each hermit, except for the ones who were on break. There were also a bunch of chests, filled with gold and iron armor. 

_"Please put on this armor!"_ It said. 

Once Grian read the sign, the armor seemed to appear onto him, replacing his diamond armor, which appeared in the chest. He quickly grabbed it in his hands and stowed it in his ender chest.

"But its so weird...how did it just appear?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this line [There was also a board of Minecraft Heads, for each hermit, except for the ones who were on break.], I mean every hermit who participated in Demise, and the "ones who were on break" are the hermits who didn't participate in Demise.


	3. Ren's Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Demise Dares. If you survive a dare, you earn 50 diamonds!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns, PUNS. So many puns.  
> I wrote this using the Demise wiki ;-; I don't know how accurate it is, so if there's a mistake just tell me in the comments.  
> Also just act like you can fit tons of words on a piece of paper.

###  Ren's Flight

Ren was walking along Hermitland's main road, looking for something--anything-- to do.

"Hi Ren!" Grian was walking along the street. He had just restocked Sahara Eats, by the looks of the shulker boxes in his pack. 

"Hello!" Ren replied. They fell in step and started talking about Hippieland, until Grian said,

"Did you see the new minigame?" He pointed at a quartz stand, which a long tube and a glass case that looked like it had water and bubbles at the bottom.

"Nope. I'll go check it out later." 

Grian's communicator buzzed. 

_< Iskall85> Grian can you come? I think there's something in the system and we don't know what  
_

Grian quickly typed a reply. "Sorry, Ren. I have to unclo- I need to fix the machine."

"Bye!" Ren waved, and Grian took off with an exessive amount of rockets. 

Ren walked up to it, and saw a sign that said, "Demise Dares. If you survive a dare you get 50 diamonds! You can do more than 1 dare too..." The writing seemed to fade. 

_Well I do need some diamonds, so I'll try it._ Ren saw a button with another sign that said, "Press this button to get a dare." Ren pressed it, and a piece of paper shot out of a dispenser.

"I dare you to Catch The Totem. Build a scaffolding tower up, and take your items and put them in the chest. Get a totem. Climb up to the top of the scaffolding tower, and drop the totem, then count to 3, and then catch the totem. If you live you will get 50 diamonds."

Ren followed the insturctions and also slept in the bed, as it was nighttime and he didn't want to respawn back at his base if he died.

Halfway up the tower he wondered, "When you get an item, does it go straight into your hotbar?"

 _I'm starting to regret this,_ he thought. Once he reached the top, he sighed and said, "Well, I better do it!" Ren throws the totem. "Once, Two, Three!"

He jumps off, hoping that the totem dropped where he thought it was. 

*WHAM!* He fell onto the totem, and it saved his life. It still hurt though.

 _Whew! T-that was scary. But at least I got 50 diamonds!_ Ren thought, hoping it wasn't some joke. Luckily it wasn't, and Ren popped the diamonds into his ender chest.  
  
_Should I do another one?_ Ren looked at the diamonds in the chest. They seemed to be screaming his name. _"Ren! Ren! Do it!"_ It was disturbing at the very least, but it convinced Ren to try to do it again. 

He pressed the button, and it said, "I dare you to exit the aquarium. Go into the aquarium and punch the ice on top with your fist. If you die, you lose. Remember to put all of your items into the chest."

Ren had already put all of his gear into the chest, but to be safe, he ate a golen carrot, and watched his health go up slowly. 

_Okay, I'm ready now!_ Ren stepped into the aquarium.

He swims up when he's above the dirt block, and he begins to punch the ice. 

"C'mon! Why does it take so long?!" Ren keeps on punching the ice, and half of his bubbles are out. The ice is about halfway cracked. 

He slowly ran out of air. His lungs tightened, and he couldn't think. But finally-

"Aha!" Ren pops out, with only 6.5 hearts lost.   
  
And then falls onto the ground and dies. 

And it hurt. It hurt way more than it should've, but maybe it was because Ren had almost drowned. He waited for when he would respawn. When his communicator would buzz and it would say, " _Renthedog fell from a high place."_

But it never came, and Ren's world went black.

* * *

Ren was drifting through nothing. There was no up and down, left and right. There was only a voice.

"Hello Ren... welcome..."

 _Wha? Where am I?_ Ren began to panic, twisting around to face what he hoped was the voice. "Where am I, and how did you bring me here?" 

The voice whispered, close to Ren's ear. "You are Dead, and will work for me. But before then," the voice got softer, but no less menacing. "Your soul is gone until all of you are part of the Dead. There is no other way."

"The Game Of Demise will commence."

And then Ren was part of the nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not just doing 1 chapter per Hermit, with their deaths and the end scene, I might add other chapters for traps and points of view mught change suddenly, I will use the "Horizontal Line" thingy to divide points of view and time changes.  
> I hope you enjoy Ren's chapter!


	4. Stress' Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've heard of this...but I literally have no diamonds to my name! Maybe this'll help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter puns will continue.  
> (Thanks to my sis for helping me come up with this name!)
> 
> In "Catch the Totem", however, she lands very far from the totem and dies.

###  Stress' Test

Stress was flying over Hermitland, thinking about the rumors about Demise Dares, a new minigame.

"Woah, is 'at it?" There was a pillar that looked like an aquarium, a long strip, a tiny dot that looked kinda like a sign, and some scattered bits. As she got closer, she saw that there was a chest, a dispenser, and a bed. 

"Demise Dares." Stress read from the sign. She quickly finishes reading the sign.

 _Does this have somethin' to do with the hand?_ She thought, glancing over at the skeleton hand holding the diamonds.

But one thing had changed. 

Ren's head was on the other side of the chests, and it was monochrome. 

_Wha's that about?_ Stress wondered.

She decided to just ignore it for now. 

"Well i betta' check out dis!" 

"Press this button to get a dare."

And out shoots a piece of paper that says, "I dare you to exit the aquarium. Go into the aquarium and punch the ice on top with your fist. If you die, you lose. Remember to put all of your items into the chest."

 _Better get on wif it,_ she thought, and walked into the aquarium.

And immeditately started to take damage.

* * *

_"Won't the players just crouch to get away... and leave? There's no rule saying that you can't just leave...that Stressmonster is smart, she'll notice, won't she?_

_*Bubble columns do not work for Stressmonster101. Let her swim to the top, and never drown. Burns will leave scars, and she must be as whole as possible to carry out my plan.*_

_"Like Renthedog here...or should I say Renthedead?"_ the limp form on the floor shook a bit at the mention of Stress. 

_"Don't worry, your friend will be here wil you as soon as possible."_

* * *

"Wait wha? How can I go up the magma column?" Stress swims up the column and doesn't get dragged down. She seemed to also have Conduit Power; she could breathe underwater.

She punches out of the aquarium, and leaps onto the lava tunnel. "Wooh! I did it!" Stress cried. _But how did I travel up the bubbles?_

She takes the 50 diamonds from the chest, and then Grian passes by. "Hey Stress! Are you trying Demise Dares?"

Stress squeezes out the water from her sleeve. "Yea, and somehow I swam up the magma bubbles?" 

Grian stares at the aquarium, and then at the magma at the bottom. "How? T-there are bubbles!"

Stress laughs. "I'm a pro, Grian!" 

They smile, and then Grian asks, "Have you seen Ren? He said a few days ago that he would check out Demise Dares."

"His head is on the other side and its monochrome now," Stress said.

Grian looks over at the skeleton hand, and sighs. "What is it about though? It must have some sort of magic, since the second I read the Armor Sign my armor was traded out, Ren's missing and his head is now on the other side of the board when no one would touch it, and this appeared just a few days after the hand did.

"Well I should probably go ask the others about where Ren's gone. Bye!" Grian flew away.

Once Stress watched Grian leave, she decided to do another dare.

"I dare you to do the Void Jump. Stand on the edge of the platform in the End, take off all of your items except for your elytra and some rockets, and fly down to y= -65, and then fly back up."

Stress just grabbed her elytra and a stack of rockets. _Good thing the End Portal isn't that far away,_ she thought, preparing for take off. But then, she was already in the End, on the platform.

"Huh. So my rocket took me here? Like there was an invisible portal?" She decided to disregard it. 

"Okay," Stress mumbled. "If I change the alert to y= -65 instea' -50, then I don't needa check the communicator every second after it beeps."

Once she was done fiddling with the communicator, she dived down, her communicator beeping once she got close to the void. 

Stress then quickly turned around and flew back onto the platform. _Phew! Well, that's another 50 diamonds!_

She flew to the portal, and this time nothing strange happened. She appeared back at the Demise Dares bed, and then took another 50 diamonds from the chest.

This time, without thinking or considering anything, she pressed the botton for a new dare. "Fly through the tube." It read. "get your elytra and some rockets and fly through the tunnel without touching the lava. 

"Oh no, I'm terrible and flying through small tunnels!" Stress looked at the long tunnel made out of stained glass. 

She gathered herself, flew past the tube and into the air past the dock, and zoomed through the tunnel with ease. 

"Yes! I did it!" Stress cries.

She gildes down next to the chest and takes _another_ 50 diamonds. 

"Well there is only 50 more diamonds left, so I should probably do that dare." 

On the inside, she was elated. She was 150 diamonds up! 

The button seemed to press itself, a piece of paper shotting out. "Catch the totem. Make a scaffolding tower, put on your elytra and grab a totem, then climb up the tower. Throw the totem, and wait 2 seconds, then jump down onto the totem."

Stress followed the instructions, and took a deep breath. 

She threw the totem, and counted. "One, two!" She then leaped off of the scaffolding tower. 

_Where's the totem?!_ She thought, panicking. 

*Whoosh!* Stress falls down far from the totem, and dies. 

_Augh_! She thought, and waited to respawn.

"Huh? Why am I not back at the bed?" Stress' eyes then seemed to break, and she could only see black.

* * *

Stress wakes up, but not in the bed. She was on the floor, on the carpet that seemed to be made out of-

"Parrot feathers?!" It was just bright enough to see colorful red, yellow, and blue feathers, woven into a layer of bamboo strips. 

"S-Stress? Is that you?" Someone whispered.

"Y-yea, who're you?" 

"Ren, and I think-"

_"Hello, Stressmonster101. I have been waiting for you."_

Stress glares at where she hears the voice coming from. "Who are you, and what have you done with us?" 

_"Ah. You are Dead now."_

The response just makes Stress sigh, and say, "I know that, I fell! But why are we here?" 

No response. The voice seemed to have gone.

"Ren, we have to get outta here!" Stress says, getting up.

"I tried, there's no way to leave."

"B-but how did that voice thingy leave?" Stress says, confused.

"I don't think the voice is a person, I think its like a spirit." Ren gets up and looks at the carpet. "The spirit seems to like murder, maybe its like" Ren took a deep breath. "A Demise spirit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do the dead go? 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!  
> ('at, as in the th is quiet.)


	5. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trap him."  
> "No." The answer was so blunt.  
> "What did you say?" The voice was lower, but no less menacing.  
> "I said, no!"  
> "Oh, you can't say no. You can't not do what I say, because I'll force you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, no chapter name pun this time, and the narrator voices both characters' thoughts.

###  The Return

"I. Will. Never. Fall. For. An. Obvious. Trap. Like. That. Again!" Stress said, stabbing a stick into the ground with every word. 

When Stress went outside for the first time in this world, she realised that the whole world had a muted look to it, like everything had a thin layer of grey paint. Sure, she could still detect the colors of the parrot feather, but it felt like a muted version of the real thing.

 _Or is_ this _the real thing, and we used to live in an oversaturated world?_ Stress really didn't want to think about it. Although her ice castle was mainly stone, ice, and snow, she still loved the bright colors of the jungle and the flowers in the flower forests. 

_"You."_ it was that shadow thing again. 

Stress didn't move.

 _"You!"_ The shadow said, louder this time.

"What?" She glared at the shadow, which was more than just a voice now.

 _"Come in. I must discuss something with you and the other one._ " Stress got up and went into the "house", if you could even call it a house.

 _"Get the other one."_ Stress reluclantly called for Ren.

"Ren, c'mon!" He came into the room, holding a bunch of sweet berries.

"Where did you find them-" Stress was cut off.

 _"I need you two to help me."_ The shadow said. 

"And why should we do that?" Stress demanded. 

_"I can leave you out there and you can starve,"_ the shadow responded. Stress glared, but didn't say anything else.

_"Good. Well, I need you two to go back to your server and kill someone."_

"Perma-death?" Stress whispered. There were only a few ways to permanently kill someone, and all of them were terrible.

_"No, but you have to use one of my weapons or build a trap. Don't use anything you have."_

The one thing Stress hated more than killing was killing with a weapon someone else gave you. It could have poison or withering, or it could be a perma-death weapon. 

"Who?" Ren asked.

 _"Maybe...that Xisumavoid...."_ Ren froze.

"No." The answer was so blunt. 

_"What did you say?"_ The voice was lower, but no less menacing. 

"I said, no!" 

_"Oh, you can't say no. You can't not do what I say, because I'll force you."_

_Do I do it as me and follow the shadow, or do I fight until I'm forced to do_ it? Ren really didn't want to do either.

Stress was scared too, but she couldn't do anything. She knew how to heal, not how to wound. She knew how to talk, not now to fight. "Look, why don't we talk-" Again she was cut off by the shadow. 

_"Act, don't talk. Now, will you do what I say?"_ Ren looked at Stress, Stress looked at him. 

"No." 

But suddenly, they felt like they were falling through nothing again.

* * *

_Stressmonster101 has joined the game._

_Renthedog has joined the game._

"W-well... we're here now." Ren said. "Do we actually do what it says-"

 _"Do it."_ The voice seemmed to have followed them here. 

_< Xisuma> Hi!_

_"Do it now!"_ the voice said. It seemed to force Ren to type,

 _< Renthedog> Hey dude, wanna check out the Raceway_?

_< Xisuma> Sure, tomorrow? I have to finish my project. _

_< Renthedog> K_

Stress looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Will you really do it?" 

Ren sighed, activating his elytra, Stress followed suit. "We don't have a choice. That shadow thingy will perma-kill all of us, but if we do what it says, maybe it won't do anything terrible."

They went to Ren's base to get supplies, and then Stress said, "I fink I should go back to my home. See ya," 

_Stressmonster101 has left the game._

Ren continued the plan with the voice egging him on. 

_Pressure plates, redstone blocks, sticky pistons, some redstone dust, water buckets to stop the TNT from breaking everything, and then the TNT itself._

After he gathered everything, he went over to the Racetrack and began the trap. 

After almost a whole day, he was done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story they can leave the server and go back to their home (Basically where they live irl). I guess it's like a portal.


	6. Xisuma's Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trusted you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think of "I trusted you", I think of Harry Potter "I trusted you, and all along you've been his friend!"  
> ;-;

###  Xisuma's Plea

X looked at the message. 

_< Renthedog> Hey dude, wanna check out the Raceway? _

X started typing.

_< Xisuma> Sure, tomorrow? I have to finish my project._

_< Renthedog> K, see you. _

There was something slightly suspicious about the way Ren immediately asked him after Ren had come back.

* * *

#### One day later...

Xisuma flew over to the raceway. Ren was already there, but-

"Your black and white!" X exclaimed. 

"Really?" Ren said, glancing at his shoes, which were monochrome.

 _Can he not see it?_ X wondered. "Y-yea," he said, slightly confused.

"Well anyway, have you played this before?" X shook his head.

"Well you start by getting in the boat, then after I press this button, the sides will retract and you can follow the course-" Ren starts to explain, and then ends on, "Once you reach the pressure plates, you should be done!" 

There was something in Ren's eyes X was slightly suspisious about. They seemed to shine a bit, but if you looked at it closely, it seemed to be slightly red. Not evil red, just stressed-out, I've-just-been-forced-to-do-something red. I wasn't something you saw that often, especially on a normal day like this one.

"Are you ready?" Ren asks.

"Yep," X responds and takes a deep breath.

"Go!" Ren flicked the lever and X rows the boat onto the ice.

 _Turn, twist, sign-_ "I see you've got the Sahara signs in place," X said, glancing briefly at the grey, white, and yellow sign, with the sea lantern in the middle.

"Oh, yes," Ren replied absent-mindedly.

"Oh, this is a terrible lap, mate," X said. 

After X reached the finish line, Ren said, "Well done, brother! You did it-"

X looked down to see the redstone blocks.

"No-no-no! Oh, hang on, the totem kept me alive!" The totem particles splashed into his eyes, with all of the water everywhere. TNT lined the edges, and he looked up to see 2 blocks above himself, and Ren's face, leaning over.

"Ren, I trusted you!" X desperately tried to get out, trying to get a grip on the rough stone

Ren laughed. A cold, hollow laugh. 

But in a second, just after the particles flew everywhere, X saw something in Ren's eyes. 

"I'm sorry X, I just had to get you, I'm really sorry."

X was confused for a moment, but then he fell.

There was another room full of TNT and water, almost identical to the other one. Tripwire and string lined the walls. 

The TNT exploded, and X died.

But instead of respawning, X woke up somewhere else. 

Somewhere completely different.

* * *

"X! X, wake up!" Someone was shaking him, whisper-yelling.

"H-huh?" X got up, and realised he was on the floor. Or more specifically, on a carpet. 

"Hi," another voice sounded from the sofa. It was Stress, fiddling with a bit wool in one hand, and dye in another. 

"Get up," the first voice said. X saw it was Ren. "I think it's coming-"

 _"Hello, Xisuma."_ another voice said. Ren and Stress stiffened, and Stress hastily stowed the dye into her pack. 

"Who are you?" X said. The voice didn't say anything, but X could imagine, if it was a human, it would be smiling.

 _"Not a very nice greeting, I would think."_ At that moment, X realised that everything was monochrome. _Is this place why Ren and Stress are monochrome?_

"Who are you?" X asked again, a bit more frustratedly. 

_"Your friends can explain."_ The voice seemed to drift out of the room- can voices even drift out of rooms?

 _"Don't go into the attic."_ X looked at Ren. "That's... ominous."

Ren looked at Stress, still experimenting with the dye and wool. "it hasn't told us that yet," Stress mumbled.

"Okay, so..." Ren starts to explain.

Stress stopped tinkering with the wool, sighing. Ren ended his explanation with "We either have to follow the voice's orders, or kill him, which is probably impossible." 

X stared out the window. "What's outside?" 

Stress got up from the couch. "There's a garden, where we planted some carrots and wheat we got from our venture past here." 

"Oh. What were you fiddling with?" 

"I've been testing whether we can see black and white, or whether this world is just black and white. Turns out there's no way to get color here," Stress replied. 

"What do we do?" Ren shrugged.

"Maybe-" They heard a voice outside.

"Is that-" Ren immediately threw open the door, and bolted outside, with X and Stress following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch the death over again to try to match up the words qwq


	7. Jevin's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! I wasn't paying attention..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've named the chapter Jevin's Mishap or something, but I decided against it.

###  Jevin's Mistake

_Getting in and out of here is kind of a pain,_ Jevin thought as he was exiting his base, a "fidget spinner" made out of blue stained glass and some other materials. 

He broke a few blocks on the ceiling and looked in the shulker boxes for some lights. Finding them, he hopped over the gravel on one of the entrances to a hallway and decided to clean up a bit and to fly over to the main island and do another project. 

**A little while later...**

Jevin was flying, and then suddenly, *WHAM!* He flew into the wall, right above some leaves. 

_No! I wasn't paying attention-_

* * *

Jevin woke up on the edge of a swamp.

"Huh?" The sky was gray, and the sun seemed less bright. "Where is this?"

Jevin sighed an began to punch a tree, which wasn't brown, but more of a dark gray. 

After getting himself a crafting table and some tools, Jevin made his way outside of the forest. 

He walked out of the forest a while later, and saw a house. 

Along with people! "Ren? Stress? X?" They ran towards him. 

"Jevin!" Stress was the first one to reach him. 

"Hey, dude!" Ren smiled. 

"Hi, where are we?" Jevin asks, remembering the monochrome biomes, house, and friends.

"We're-" Ren looked at X.

"Somewhere where everything is monochrome and where a spirit-voice lives." X said.

"It told me that it wanted everyone dead," Stress said, worried. "Do we just do whatever it says?"

"We can't just follow the voices' orders, what if it will just trap us here forever?" Jevin argued.

"If it does-" 

Everyone disappeared in front of Jevin's eyes, first Ren, then Stress, then X. Then, he felt like he was being sucked through nothing, kind of like what he felt when he had died and hadn't respawned.

The feeling left as quickly as it came, and Jevin saw that he was inside the house.

"Curfew?" Ren asked.

 _"I need you to do something for me."_ Was that "the voice"?

"Who?" X asked. 

_"You must choose two among youselves to make a trap."_

"I-I'll go," Stress replied, moving slightly foward.

"Me too." Ren stepped up to where Stress was. 

The voice didn't say anything else for a second, but then Ren and Stress disappeared.


	8. The Next Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding in the background, skulking in the shadows.  
> Waiting for someone to come, and waiting to hear them ʂƈҽɾαɱ.
> 
> And knowing no one else can save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY wished you could use italics and bold inside the chapter summary and notes.

###  **The Next Trap**

_ <Renthedog> has joined the game _

_ <Stressmonster101> has joined the game _

Ren spawned at the nether portal (on the nether end), which was surprising because the last time Ren left to the other world, he was in his base. 

"Oh, hi, Ren." Stress said, coming through the portal.

 _"Trap a portal."_ The voice said. 

"We have to trap the portal?!" Ren and Stress said at the same time, obviously the voice had spoken to them both.

 _"Yes,"_ the voice snapped. 

"W-which one?" Stress asked.

_"Whichever portal is the most used."_

Ren sighed, and said, "That'd be one of the Shopping District Portals."

"Maybe iTrade?" Stress asked. Ren agreed.

"Okay, what trap?" 

Stress thought for a moment. "If someone falls into lava, they'll loose their stuff. Maybe just a pufferfish trap?" 

"So we'll need some trapdoors and tripwire, along with some string so when someone lands on it it'll trigger and open the trapdoors, waterbuckets with pufferfish, maybe obsidian, some redstone-y stuff, that should be all." Ren replied. "I'll get the redstone, trapdoors, and obsidian, can you get the pufferfish and-" Ren paused. "Maybe an anvil?"

Stress nodded, and tey went to their bases to get supplies. 

Ren got the supplies and met Stress back at the portal, her bag full to the brim with supplies. "Got what we need," she said with as much cheeriness as she could muster. 

"Okay, let's start." They began to make their trap, first digging a hole, then adding the obsidian and trapdoors, along with the tripwire and string.

Once they were adding the pufferfish, though, the voice said, _"Rename them."_

Stress looked at the pufferfish that was tipping out of the bucket, then at Ren. "Is that why you wanted to get the anvil?" She asked.

"I thought about renaming them, but I guess now we have to." 

Using the pen to write "The Greyskins" onto a tag, they began to rename the pifferfish by tying the tag around it.

It was pretty easy to aviod the spikes if you were wearing gloves like Ren and Stress were, but it was just a quick knot and then you could pull your hand away. But it was way harder to rename 7 pufferfish than it was to rename one. If they got stung, they're hand might go numb, and it became harder to write.

Ren just gave up once he couldn't write more than a squiggle and waiting until his hand stopped throbbing, and just wrote a bunch at once. 

"Okay, I think were done." Ren said.

"Should we leave our cameras here?" Stress asked, taking out a small eyeball-like camera and some cords. The camera was ice blue and had a gold rim, along with a few silver sploshes. Each hermit could paint their cameras, and Stress was pretty good at art, so some hermits asked her to paint theirs. 

"Okay, yeah." Ren pulled a wad of cords from his pocket, and then reached into his pack and got the camera. His was red and had blue stripes and "ReNDoG" in white. 

They set up their cameras, maknig sure the cords were hidden. "Let's meet when the cameras beep," Ren suggested.

"Okay, bye!" Stress took off, murmuring, "If we have to trap people we should probably get on wif it."

Ren gathered up the empty shulker boxes and half-broken anvil and flew home too.


	9. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye.

I've decided to actually put this on hold. I've lost inspiration, and even though I just have to follow along with the plot, I can't watch every video related to Demise and write from that. 

I've been busy doing other things I enjoy more, and I want to wait a while before I start writing this more. 

Bai!


End file.
